


Robber of my Heart

by MariPockiiChan, peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tftb - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Bank AU, Bank Robber AU, Bank Teller!Rhys, Collaboration fic, Comfort, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, HARD, Hostage!Rhys, Hurt, Jack falls in love, Jack has a little gang of robbers, M/M, Make up sex, Protectiveness, Robbery, Romance, Sex, Thief!Jack, nerds, who all have nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/pseuds/MariPockiiChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys' life is pretty normal. He works the normal job of a Bank Teller and then goes back to his normal home.</p>
<p>Jack's life isn't so normal. He 'works' as a thief, along with his gang, always living life on the run and having to be careful with who he interacts with.</p>
<p>Nisha's specific instructions were: 'Don't go looking for the cute guy you held hostage in the bank'</p>
<p>But Jack was never one for following other people's instructions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONEEEE  
> PitchJack: So, basic round up. I came up with an idea of Rhys working in a bank and Jack being a robber, but I had no idea how to start or write it because I knew nothing about being a bank teller. Sooooo, I asked my dear friend Mari if she would help me out and, bless her soul, shaded all the research into what it meant to be a bank teller! We've been writing this fic together for a good few months now, but finally we've finished :3 Big thank you to Mari for doing this with me!
> 
> MariPockiiChan: Hey guys! I just wanna say I hope you enjoy this collab fic! Me and Amy worked really hard on this for a long time so please be kind enough to leave a comment and kudos~  
> Happy reading!

The atmosphere of the room was filled with anxiety and the shallow terrified breaths of people laying face down on the floor with their hands on the back of their heads. The security guard was on his back, groaning in pain as he clutched his bleeding arm. The big red emergency button was right where it should have been, behind the teller’s desk, currently where Rhys was not. He was being shoved into the mass circle of frightened employees and customers. If this didn’t end well, Rhys was certain he was going to die.

* * *

~Two hours earlier~

  
Atlas Bank opened far too early for Rhys’ taste. He had to get up at six in the morning to get himself clean and presentable for his job as a bank teller so he could arrive exactly at seven thirty when it opened. He did another check in the mirror, smoothing his auburn hair back and giving himself a little finger gun motion at his reflection.

  
Rhys had been working as a bank teller for at least five years now and he had a massive promotion coming up. After months of ass kissing (and doing a little dirty backdoor work) he was finally getting that opportunity he deserved.

The doors of the bank opened wide as he stepped into the freshly air conditioned branch. The black and orange color scheme presented a professional and respectable appearance. He strolled through the door that led him to his assigned window, bidding good morning to his fellow co-workers. The young teller helped himself to some coffee that was stationed in the corner of the room, extremely helpful for staying awake on the job when absolutely no one was around to file a deposit.

The morning was starting off slow. A few people came in to cash in cheques, withdraw some money, and one young woman came in to open up an account. It was a regular bland day with no excitement. A very common occurrence at the bank. The security guard stood at his post, keeping a watchful eye as more people shuffled in. About 15 customers stood in line waiting to take their stand at the front.

“I’m sorry ma’am, your account has been frozen due to your father’s instructions.” Rhys was currently attending to a snobby privileged heiress, her scowl eminent on her features. She was dressed as if she were getting ready to split town, wearing sunglasses too large for her face, worn down jeans and a flannel shirt.

“That’s preposterous! Daddy would never do that to me! You open that account back up right this instant!” She spat. Her tantrum was causing unnecessary attention to Rhys. He shushed her, trying to avoid going off on a customer like his job training had taught him to.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that miss. It’s our bank’s policy-”

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when the entrance doors were suddenly flung open and six people stormed in. They were dressed in black from head to toe and were armed with guns. The leader at front of the group fired his weapon in the air, getting everyone’s attention and causing screams throughout the bank. The guard reached for his pistol, only to be shot in his arm by the bulkiest person in the entourage. He stumbled to the floor, crying in pain.

“Everybody get on the fucking ground _now!_ ” The leader ordered, gesturing to the floor with his shotgun. Employees and customers obeyed, scurrying to lie belly flat on the carpeted floors. Rhys had stood in his spot, too shocked to move. In all his years of working in a bank, he had never thought he would be unlucky enough to be stuck in the middle of a bank robbery. He snapped out of his trance and stumbled to find the emergency alarm under his desk.

“What do you think you’re doing, pretty boy?” A female voice questioned behind him. The back of his collar was yanked with a strong grip and he was pulled out from behind his desk. With a push, Rhys fell on his stomach next to a shaking coworker.

“Found that little thing hiding back there. Should probably make sure we don’t have any other stragglers back there.” The masked woman told the leader. He nodded and signalled the largest one of the group.

“Enforcer! Go check it out.”

The man dubbed Enforcer complied with a grunt and broke down the door that led behind the teller’s desks. He turned over tables and destroyed everything in his wake. He disappeared into the back where the bank’s vault was located. Rhys slowly lifted his head and observed the robbers. Two of them were stationed and armed at the exit, making sure no one got in or out. One of them had a female figure while the other one was more on the stocky side like the leader was- for sure a male. The two other robbers were definitely female as well. The robber that had dragged Rhys out from his desk was now taunting the hostages, laughing maniacally and poking the end of her weapon dangerously at the bratty heiress who was huddled on the floor crying. The other masqueraded woman stepped about, shotgun in hand, not caring when she stepped on someone’s hand with the high heel of her boot.

No one was coming to rescue them. The fear and anxiety grew in Rhys’ stomach, sweat dripping down his neck. He realized although he couldn’t reach for his phone, he still had his echoeye. He could scan these mysterious robbers and call for help. Rhys booted up his echoeye when someone kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin up with the end of a shotgun. He looked up at the leader of the group with widened eyes and dead pale skin. Even though this man was masked, there was a slit made on the material for his eyes, but it was covered with mesh fabric so he couldn’t see what color eyes he had.

“Nice echoeye there, pumpkin…” He cooed. Rhys swallowed the saliva that formed in his mouth nervously. He had been caught and now he was surely going to get his brains blasted all over the floor.

The robber didn’t make any move, he just stared at Rhys’ face for a second then picked him up by his arm. He pulled out a strip of black cloth and stretched it out in front of his face.

“If you wanna get out of this alive, be a smart kid and don’t do anything stupid like using that fancy technology. Close your eyes.”

Rhys had no other choice. He obediently shut his eyelids and felt the cloth wrap around his head, making it impossible to call for help. His hands were grabbed and held out in front of him, the other man’s touch lingering far too long on his cybernetic arm. A thick zip tie wrapped around his wrists, securing them tightly as the man yanked him over to a chair and sat him down, pointing the end of the gun at his head.

For what felt like an eternity, Rhys was afraid to even breathe, his legs and arms trembling beyond his control. He listened to the sounds of distress around him, the occasional laughs from the two women watching over the hostages, and the steady breathing of the man with the gun behind him. Heavy footsteps came back into his hearing range as the “Enforcer” returned.

“Coast’s clear, Kingpin. The vault’s locked though. Needs a passcode or else it’ll set off an alarm.”

“Fuck…” The man behind Rhys cursed. He was dangerously quiet until he yanked Rhys up by his bound hands.

“Slight change of plans. Doppelganger! Watch over these morons for me with Lawbringer, shoot them if they sneeze. Baroness, you go take his spot next to Gladiator. As for you-”

The man named Kingpin pulled Rhys closer to him. He yelped and flinched away when he felt his breath tickle the side of his neck.

“You’re coming with me to open that vault.”

* * *

Rhys could feel the man’s eyes heavily on the back of his head. It didn't feel right though, it felt more... awed than demanding or threatening. Even with the presence of a muzzle pressed to the nape of his neck, he didn't feel as scared as he should be. That’s when the man presses close to his back, leaning forward to bring his mouth close to his ear.

"Type in the number sweet cheeks and no one gets hurt." He purred into the shell of his ear, causing a shudder to run up the bank teller’s spine. The masked man feels it as he rests his hand on the small of his back and can't stop the grin etching into his features. The perfect little thing in front of him literally obeying everything he tells him. Wonder how far that obedience will go…

"Hey, Kingpin, hurry the fuck up will ya? No tellin' when the cops will be here!" A female voice calls to the man with Rhys. Probably the Lawbringer.

"Yeah yeah, its openin' now." He grumbles, pressing enter for the kid and watching the large, thick steel vault door begin to slowly swing open, allowing the literal glow of cash to radiate onto them.

"C'mon kiddo, gonna need your help with packing all this cash up." He says, nudging the younger man, slipping the fabric away from his eyes.

"What makes you think I'll help you steal from the bank?" Rhys spits, not brave enough yet to fight against the hand that was guiding him into the vault.

"You think I don't know how to use a gun, babe? That it’s just for show? Trust me, I will shoot someone. Maybe not you, because you're too pretty for that." he begins his hand lingering on his shoulder for a little longer than Rhys deemed normal in this type of situation. Yeah he was a hostage, but in the movies and stuff, the captors were always rough with their captured. This was certainly anything but rough.

"-But I definitely will kill one of your colleagues. So hop to it." He finishes, jerking the gun in the direction of a large stack of cash and a bag. Rhys would rather there be no blood or dead bodies in the bank on his account, so found that it would probably be easier to comply with the man's orders.

Jack couldn't seem to take his eyes from the man that had become his very short-termed partner, stealing short, quick glances at him when packing the cash with bound hands and trying to keep the distance between them short. Whenever he had a hand on him, his skin felt soft and warm through his clothing and- damnit! He shouldn't even be talking to him properly or even letting him look at him, let alone falling head over heels for the guy that was supposed to be leverage in case the police showed up before they make their getaway.

"This one's full." A smooth, not even shaking, voice interrupts his thoughts. Turning to look, he watches as Rhys refuses to look at him, looking shamefully at the floor.

"Nice job princess," he begins striding his way over to check the bag, before grabbing the young man’s chin in between his thumb and index, pulling him in to look at him. "We might make a thief of you yet."

His eyes were perfect, much like his own. All glistening and bright, not to mention the two varying colours, a stark contrast of sky blue and brown. Rhys doesn't break away from him, probably from the fear that he'd get shot if he did, but Jack would like to think it was something else as he rubs his thumb lightly on his pale, soft skin.

"Hey! Hurry up! Do you wanna be caught by the police?" The Enforcer calls orders, barging into the backroom.

"Yeah, yeah, coming." Kingpin waves off, stooping down to lift both bags that are filled to the brim with cash.

"See ya around." Jack smirks behind his mask, hurrying out of the bank with his group. Rhys' legs felt like jello, unable to move away from the spot that he was standing on, the feeling of the robbers touch still lingering on his skin. What the hell was that all about?!

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! You could've gotten us all caught or killed!" Gladiator almost screams, whipping off her mask as the van turns several corners before slowing to the average speed limit.

"Athena's right Jack, maybe you should listen to your team more often." Doppelganger suggests, not as frustrated as the purpled haired woman opposite was.

"Hey Timmy, I knew what I was doing. He was cute and I earned the right to have a little fun on the job. So what? We're alright and we got away with the cash." Jack growls slightly, warning everyone to back off.

"Darling, becoming attached to someone that you bumped into on a job is dangerous." The Baroness points out, idly picking at her gloved nails.

"Who said anything about getting attached?" Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow toward Aurelia.

"Oh, it's obvious Jackie. We know that look in your eyes; you're sending yourself a personal mission, and that's to go find that young pretty thing again, which is gonna get one of you killed." Nisha sighs, leaning back against the wall of the van, tipping her hat forward slightly to cover her eyes.

OK, so maybe they were right, all of them. It was dangerous, risky and maybe a tiny bit idiotic. The whole, ‘chance of dying’ thing was stupid though. Okay, Maybe not entirely stupid. But he wouldn't try to find the tall, attractive, cute, young... brunette, in his get up. He'd approach him casually, introduce himself. Oh, what if he made it seem like an accidental meeting? Like bump into him in a coffee shop or something and introduce himself that way? Yeah, that would be cool.

"See, he's thinking about him right now!"

"What?!" Jack questions, glancing around the group for whoever just interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't go looking for him. Leave the poor kid alone. Don't drag him into this." Athena words out as clearly and slowly as she can manage. Jack simply rolls his eyes at her. He was the leader of this little gang of robbers, and he didn't really like being told what to do. He was gonna fucking look for that kid and he definitely won't put him in any danger.

* * *

“Mr. Rhys, did you get a good look at the culprits who were holding you and the hostages?” The detective was staring at Rhys intently as he fiddled with his pen between his fingers.

“N… no. I was blindfolded and all the robbers were wearing masks.”

The detective wrote his words down on the notepad, nodding as he went along.

“I’m gonna need you to fill out a statement. Once you’re done you’re free to go.”

The young man sighed and stretched the bones in his left hand. This was going to be a long night.

After Rhys was done talking to police and escorted home, he fell down face first on his bed. He was still slightly shaking from the events of the day and couldn’t get the masked man out of his head. The way his touch lingered too long on his skin and left goosebumps in his wake, the way his voice whispered into his ear and caused shivers down his spine, the heat of his stare through his masked eyes on his body.

_‘No! Stop it right now!’_ Rhys mentally scolded to himself. He was thinking far too long about the man who had pointed a gun at his head and threatened to hurt him or the other victims. He _hated_ this unknown man. There was no reason to know him at all, he was a petty thief with a gun, no different than any other criminal. Rhys pushed his body to sit up on his bed and winced when he rubbed his chafed wrist from the zip tie. Another reminder of how he was treated by this son of a bitch. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into sleep.

Weeks passed after the incident at the bank, but Rhys was watching his back everywhere he went. Security doubled at his work, he had a few days to rest and recover from the experience and he always made sure that he wasn’t being pursued whenever he walked home at night. Still, he felt as if he were being watched or followed. Rhys would wake up at one in the morning, gasping and paranoid from a nightmare he had. The traumatic event had ruined his life and it was taking a toll on his daily activities as well.

Rhys had run out of food in his apartment due to his neglect to stock up on groceries. He dreaded going out in the humid, wet weather outside but if he ate another bite of take out food, he was going to be sick. Rhys grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and was sure to triple check that he locked his doors properly.

He stopped at the nearest grocery store two blocks from his building and bought two full shopping bags worth of food. He held them tightly in his arms as he steadily walked down the busy street. Everything was moving so fast around him. It was just a blur of people passing by him and cars whizzing down the street. It made Rhys nervous, to think that someone might mug him out of the blue or pull out a gun and shoot him in the back of the head-

Rhys collided into a someone with a grunt, dropping the paper bags over the sidewalk and spilling the contents everywhere.

“Shit, shit, I’m so sorry…” Rhys got on his hands and knees and started to gather his belongings. He held back his distressed emotions as best as he could, he didn’t want to break down in front of some stranger.

Said stranger bent down with him and quickly grabbed the scattering cans of food from rolling away.

“Damn it, you okay kiddo?” He asked, a hint of concern in this man’s voice. The sound rang in Rhys’ head and caused him to stare into a handsome face.

“I…? um...”

He was speechless. Rhys had crashed into an evidently older man and embarrassed himself. The male was in his late thirties, early forties based on the grey streak in his brown coiffed hair and sporting a leather worn out jacket with a fading patched up sweater underneath. His jeans hugged his muscular legs perfectly and tucked into a pair of boots. What entranced Rhys the most was this man’s eyes- heterochromatic just like his own, emerald and sea blue glittering like rare gems and a prominent curved scar branded on his face.

“...ello, hello? Swallow your own tongue?” The man waved his hand in front of his face, snapping Rhys out of his trance.

“Huh? Oh! I’m so sorry…” Rhys shoved his items into the paper bags and picked them up. The bottom became soaked from the wet pavement and ripped, cans of food falling to the ground once more. Rhys cursed in frustration and bit his lip to hold back another flurry of either foul words or sobs.

“Hey, _hey!_ Take it easy…” The stranger picked up the stray cans and piled them into the remaining bag. He held the overflowing bag in his arms securely.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Rhys smiled gratefully.

“Nahh, don’t worry about it princess. Just keep those pretty eyes up so no one tries to make a move at you.” The man winked, a slight smirk twitching at the edge of his mouth. Rhys laughed nervously, a slight blush rising on his heating cheeks.

“Seriously though, thank you… I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?”

The stranger slowly smiled. “It’s Jack. Yours?”

“Rhys.”

“Rhys… It suits you.” Something flashed in Jack’s eyes, like a glint of recognition or something similar.

“Have we… met before?” Rhys asked, trying to think of where he could have possibly met a man so charming.

“If we have, I would have gotten your number by now.” Jack joked, grinning when the blush on the young man grew deeper.

“Well, I’ll just get those out of your hands-”

“Hey c’mon, let me help you take them back home. You live nearby?”

“Just a few blocks. Are you sure? I really don’t want to trouble you any further.”

Jack snickered at his coy remark. “Kitten, for you I would carry the world on my shoulders. Trust me, these guns can handle anything.”

Rhys couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. He had forgotten all about the threat of the outside world and felt safe with Jack despite just meeting him. They walked down the street, chatting about how crummy the weather was and discovered that they both were big fans of Bunkers and Badasses.

“No way! That score is legendary, you cheated!” Rhys exclaimed, amused by Jack’s bragging of his highest score.

“Try me, I haven’t lost at that game in my life.”

“ _Yet_.” Rhys giggled, stopping in front of his building. “This is it.”

Jack craned his neck to look up at the brick complex and looked back down at Rhys. “Not too shabby.”

“The bill isn’t that bad.” Rhys took the groceries in his arms gingerly.

“So um listen… Maybe you wanna continue this discussion some other time? Let’s say… over dinner?”

“Yeah… yeah that would be nice.” Rhys smiled.

“Yes!! Ah sorry got excited there, I mean- cool.”

Rhys scribbled his number down on a piece of torn paper and handed it to Jack. He took it with both hands, gazed at it then folded it neatly in his pocket.

“I’ll give you a ring sometime this week.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Jack gave him one last smile and watched as Rhys safely got into his apartment. He did it. He finally had the name and number of the person he held at gunpoint at the bank. Jack felt a pang of guilt that they had to meet that way but he promised himself he would make up for it by treating Rhys right.

Rhys was even more beautiful close up and without a mask over his eyes.

* * *

So, lunch, lunch with the handsome man called Jack. Lunch went great. It was amazing. They went to a little café a few blocks from Rhys' apartment building. Just a friendly meet up, which resulted in the pair having a friendly argument about who was better and Bunkers and Badasses and eventually deciding that it was easier to meet up for a game and settle the dispute over a few matches. Jack seemed delighted in the fact that Rhys wanted to meet again and Rhys had to admit even he was feeling the tightness in his stomach at the thought. They got on really well together and it was the first day that Rhys felt comfortable and _safe_ out in public after the bank incident.

Rhys hadn’t been in a relationship for a few years now and his last one wasn’t the most stable. There were constant arguments, always checking each other’s phone from the lack of trust and that time when Rhys walked in on him fucking another man in _their,_ bed. The bed that Rhys slept in _every night_ and the one where he rarely had a romantic night with his partner. Needless to say, he kicked them both out, breaking up with him and buying a new mattress the next day, even going as far to burn the old bed. Spending time with Jack made him feel… really good. Like he was worth someone’s time and he actually had a shot at getting into a serious relationship. But he tried not to get his hopes _too_ high because he didn’t think he could stand the heartbreak if it just turned out to be another ex.

Anyway, despite how drizzly the weather was outside, the café was cozy, the drinks hot, sandwiches delish and the atmosphere light.

"No way! If she really did that then you'll have to show me the scar. A bullet that close would've left a mark." Rhys smirks, phone on speaker as it rests on his bedside table whilst he lays starfish on his mattress, head comforted by several plump cushions and thin sheets shifting with him each time he moves. That lunch was a few weeks ago now. Since then, they’d been chatting on the phone most nights and made a daily thing of lunch outings together, finding it was a nice way to spend their time and unwind from the morning stress of work.

"I'm not joking kiddo, scouts honour. Bullet wound right on my chest." Jacks stereo voice chuckles through the speaker. Right now, they were having their evening phone call and ended up talking about the worst injuries they’ve had. Compared to Rhys’ amputated arm and lost eye, both replaced by cybernetics, Jack has a whole list, ranging from several broken bones, to the aforementioned bullet to his chest (apparently that one was a accident by his best friend Nisha).

Rhys can see his smile, picture it on his face, tugging at the lines of his scar and his heterochromatic eyes glistening like they always did whenever he spotted him in a crowd. He can feel the butterflies already fluttering in his gut, shifting around and causing his stomach to do backflips.

What the hell was happening to him? They'd only known each other a few weeks. He couldn't be falling in love... Could he?

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" He jokes, saying the words before he'd even realized they'd gone past his lips.

"Mm, don't think I'd mind that kitten," He purrs slightly, causing a light blush to surface of Rhys' cheeks. "Got any injuries you'd like me to kiss better?"

" _Oh my god!_ " Rhys exclaims, diving for his phone, accidentally knocking it to the floor and already hearing the roaring laughter from the other end before he even picks it up and presses it to his ear.

"Oh, nice reaction Rhysie." He sighs, finally calming down after a good minute of laughter,

"Anyways, I gotta go to work now, but I was wonderin'... Wanna go to dinner tomorrow night?" He continues, his voice slightly... shy?

"What, like a date?"

"Yeah... A date."

"Sure." Rhys smiles warmly, completely forgetting that the other man can't actually see him.

"Cool, I'll pick you up about six?" Jack replies, composing himself, unlike last time he asked him out.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Six came around pretty quickly after he left the bank. Of course, the work day itself dragged as slow as it possibly could’ve, making him internally cry with how on edge and _bored_ he was. Maybe even externally as well. But when he was finally able to clock out and leave, it felt as if he had barely anytime to get ready. He rushed home, deciding it was quicker to run than it was to take the bus, brush his teeth, style his hair and dressing in the best clothes he owned. He avoided a suit because he wasn’t exactly sure as to where they were going, so the dress code wasn’t specified. It felt as if he was only in the flat for a few minutes before the doorbell rings through the air. Smoothing his clothing down, glancing in the mirror and giving himself the once over before opening the door.

“Hey princ- _daaa-hamn_ … you look good.” Jack begins, quickly losing his confident composure and his jaw slackening slightly.

“Ha.. thanks. Not too bad yourself.” Rhys smirks, blushing slightly. “I didn’t know where we were going, so I threw this on.” He continues, signalling to his tight, dark blue jeans and white, pressed blouse.

“Mm, well for a quick change, not too bad cupcake. Anyway, I was thinking about making a meal at mine? A nice night in with a meal and wine, maybe a movie or two?” Jack grins, leaning up the doorframe, casually, “I mean, I can always book a restaurant if-“

“No, dinner at yours sounds perfect.” Rhys nods, walking out into the corridor and locking his door.

“Ok, let’s get going then.” Jack grins, holding his arm out which Rhys graciously takes, slipping his arm in and hooking it around his elbow.

“Just checking, you like chicken right?” Jack asks, leading the other down the stairs. Rhys hums his reply, nodding his head once and pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Good. I didn’t overly want to have to go shopping before we go back.” He chuckles, edging a little closer to the brunette. They walk together into the carpark where Jack has parked his silver Corvette.

“ _This_ is your car?” Rhys gasps, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Mmhm, perks of a good job. You like it?” he grins, moving the conversation away from his job occupation as quickly as he started it.

“Yes!” Rhys chuckles, sliding into the leather seat as Jack holds the door open for him.

“It suits you.” Jack smirks, turning the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life and the car shifting back on it’s wheels slightly.

The ride to Jack’s place was smooth and quick. Jack was showing off how fast he could drive to the point where Rhys was sure they were going past the speed limit but he didn’t care. They were having a great time so far.

They pulled up to a small sized but still pricey looking penthouse with a well kept and cleaned yard. Jack shut off his car in the driveway and stepped out. He walked to Rhys’ side and opened the door for him.

“Watch your step, princess.” He grinned, offering his hand. Rhys took it shyly and gingerly stepped out. He took in the appearance of home, mouth gaping open like a child.

“Wow... “

“Like what you see, pumpkin?” Jack chuckled beside him.

“Are you kidding me? Sleek car, beautiful house, good looks and charisma…” Rhys blushed at his last statement. “You sure you’re not a serial killer or something?”

Jack didn’t laugh. Instead he pursed his lips and shifted his stance awkwardly.

“Jack?”

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Jack snapped out of it and smiled. Rhys felt like he said something wrong but he wasn’t able to pry further into it.

“So what was that you said about good looks and charisma?” Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not so fast, Mr. Handsome. We still have to see just how good dinner is.”

“Let’s get to it then..” Jack led them into the house which was even more impressive inside. Expensive paintings hung on the walls, spotless hardwood floors and carpeting, and amazingly crafted furniture.

It was like Jack had come right out of a fairy tale, just too good to be true. It was the best thing to happen to Rhys even after he had dumped the shit excuse of an ex boyfriend years ago.

“So, what exactly do you do for a living?” Rhys asked from his seat at the dining table. Jack was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious on the stove.

“I do a few different jobs at different places. Most of it just… investing.”

“Oh! So you’re an investment banker?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“You must make a fortune…”

“Well, depends on how much we stea- er, earn that month. Some days are better than others depending on how much the bank has.” Jack smirked.

Rhys took a sip of his red wine, his metal arm glinting in the candlelight. Jack transferred the food from the pan to the plate and shut off the stove. He turned the lights off behind him and brought two extremely mouth watering plates of food.

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks.” Rhys gave a smile, licking his lip just a bit.

“Oh trust me, your mouth is gonna love it.” Jack smirked at his own innuendo when it made Rhys blush. He carefully settled the china down and took a seat right across from Rhys. The young man dug right in, careful not to make a mess of himself and stuff his mouth with food. He couldn’t contain it, the chicken was juicy and the spices tingled his taste buds pleasantly. He stuck his fork into a piece of ravioli and popped it into his mouth. The cheese melted in his tongue almost immediately. Jack watched him in amusement with a small smile.

“Careful babe, don’t choke on it.”

“Jack, this is really good! I didn’t know you could cook!”

“I’m not just a handsome face, there's definitely more that meets the eye.” Jack grinned and took a bite of the pasta.

“Alright I’m sold, just make me food for the rest of my life and I’ll be yours.” Rhys wiped his mouth with the napkin and smiled brightly,

“Friends with benefits huh? Don’t get too full now, there’s still dessert.”

Dessert consisted of scrumptious chocolate mousse cake decorated with strawberries. Rhys made a pleased sound as the flavours burst in his mouth, getting an interested look from Jack.

“I’m gonna get so fat after this, but it would be totally worth it.” Rhys leaned back in his seat, his stomach full and satisfied.

“That twig stick of a body? I’m surprised you even have a nice round ass.” Jack snickered.

“Oh shut up!” Rhys smacked his shoulder playfully. They sat in the faint glow of the candles, staring at each other’s eyes without a word. Jack was the first to make his move, leaning over the table and pulling Rhys in for a hungry kiss with a hand on the back of his head. Rhys eagerly returned the gesture, opening his mouth and letting Jack’s tongue slip in. He moaned when Jack took control of the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on those broad shoulders. The older male nuzzled Rhys’ neck, planting sweet and quick kisses all over the tattooed flesh.

“You have no idea… how fucking much I wanted this... How much I wanted you…”

Jack’s kisses turned into small bites, hickeys blooming underneath the skin. Rhys whined, hands fisting in Jack’s fabric.

“J… Jack” He barely whispered. “Take me to the bedroom.”

Jack smirked against his skin and hefted Rhys up into his arms. The lanky male wrapped his long slim legs around Jack’s waist and cupped his scarred face, lost deep in a passionate kiss as Jack carried them up the stairs and kicked the bedroom door open. Rhys was gently flopped down on a soft mattress, legs spreading open slightly. Jack growled at the sight, caging him in and settling himself between his thighs.

“Fuck, baby boy… I wanted to bend you over and fuck you ever since I first saw you.”

“Jack… _please_ …” Rhys weakly moaned. He grinds his hips up against Jack’s crotch, eliciting a groan from the man above him. Jack locked lips with him while his hands focused on unbuttoning his blouse. He gave up and ripped it open, buttons scattering over the carpeted floor. Rhys didn’t care, instead he shrugged off the offending material and lifted his hips above the mattress so that Jack could yank off his pants and underwear- leaving him fully nude and erect for Jack to take in.

“Goddamn, kitten… you’re fucking perfect.”

Rhys hid his face in shyness with his arm, not used to being complimented in the bedroom.

“Uh, uh..” Jack gently removed his arm. “Don’t hide that beautiful face. I wanna see it.”

“Y… you’re wearing too much clothing for this.” Rhys mumbled. Jack snorted and leaned back, never taking his eyes away from Rhys’ as he tugged off his shirt, revealing perfectly sculpted abs and a broad, scarred chest. Rhys stared, wide eyed and entranced by how strong he was. He slowly brought a hand up to lightly trail his fingertips against the faint scars. His torso was decorated in white cuts and rigged flesh. His hand shyly unbuttoned Jack’s fly, shoving his pants down his hips so that his thick, heavy cock stood upright. Rhys blushed at how _hung_ and thick Jack was in comparison to him.

“Your face is so cute.” Jack brushed his calloused thumb over Rhys’ parted lip, dipping it into his mouth and watched intensely as the boy below him sucked his digit. Rhys hummed, tongue swirling over the rough finger pad while he closed his eyes in bliss. Jack pulled his hand away, a thin trail of spit breaking from his thumb and drizzled down Rhys’ chin.

“Jack please…” Rhys whimpered, his dick wet and needy as it pressed up against his abdomen.

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He shoved off the rest of his jeans and captured Rhys’ lips in his own. He planted kisses over Rhys’ neck and trailed down his body. He nipped and licked over his delicate flesh on his torso, his large hands groping Rhys’ breasts and squeezing them firmly. Rhys moaned and bucked into the touch, biting his lip and watching through half lidded eyes as Jack mouthed his breastbone. His nipples perked up at the touch of Jack’s light brushing over them, his needy cock throbbing painfully.

“God, you’re just so fucking perfect… I knew I wanted you… but damn… what are you doing to me kiddo?” Jack rambled breathlessly. He moved lower down Rhys’ body, taking hold of his dick with one hand and lightly licked a stripe up the member.

“Ah! Oh! J.. Jack!” Rhys clutched his fingers into the sheets. He held back a lewd moan when Jack engulfed him into his mouth easily. He gazed up at Rhys with those mismatched eyes, chuckling and smirking around his cock when Rhys hid his red face in his hands. It took a lot of self control to not come right there. Jack’s tongue was skilled and his hands spreading his skinny thighs apart only made it harder. Rhys gave in and let out a loud sultry moan, his fingers carding in Jack’s hair. To his dismay, Jack pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and taking in how wrecked Rhys looked.

“Not yet baby, I’ll be right back. Keep those pretty legs open for me.”

Jack hopped off the bed, rummaging carelessly through a drawer and throwing things out of it until he found what he was looking for. He ran back and tossed a bottle of lube and a small foil packet near Rhys’ head.

“Now… where were we?”

Rhys wrapped his arms behind Jack’s neck and pulled him in for a wanting kiss. Jack nipped at his swollen lip and hooked his hands under Rhys’ right knee and lifted it up to open him up further. He messily squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed a digit around the soft tight hole. The finger slipped in, making Rhys exhale on a shaky breath and push himself further down on the finger. Jack slowly inserted another finger, spreading him open and making a come hither motion inside of him.

“Ahh! T… there!!” Rhys stiffened when his g spot was prodded.

“So that’s the spot, huh?” Jack smiled mischievously. His fingers slipped in and out in scissoring motions until Rhys was fully prepped.

“Ja...ck… please just… fuck me.”

Rhys whined when he was empty again, grinding against the air while his hole fluttered open.

“As you wish, princess…”

Jack grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open. He slipped it on and lined his cock up against Rhys’ entrance, slowly pushing his tip in with a low groan.

“So fucking… tight..” Jack growled through clenched teeth. Rhys cried at the intrusion and curled his toes. His vision was blurry from the tears that formed in his eyes. He lifted his head, Jack wasn’t even halfway in and he already felt stretched wide.

“You okay, baby boy?” Jack asked softly, eyes filled with lust.

“P… please… keep going!”

Jack obliged, slowly and carefully pushing himself in. Rhys was so tight and hot around him and his wanton flushed face was fucking _sexy_. He didn’t want to hurt Rhys but at the same time, he was overwhelmed with wanting to wreck that pretty boy.

He pushed himself fully in with a little more force until his balls were pressed flush against Rhys’ pert ass. The man underneath him was so hot and tight around him, it was hard not to come right there. Jack gave an experimental shift, taking in how Rhys moaned in pleasure.

“Anghhh!! Oh, yes, yes!!” Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, pulling him in closer for more friction. Jack pulled himself out a little then carefully shoved back in. He repeated this motion, his arms coming to wrap around Rhys’ torso so their chests were pressed against each other. Rhys looked up at him through his eyelashes, lips parted slightly then his face scrunched up when Jack thrusted into him slightly rough.

“G… go faster…” He whispered.

“Shit… are you sure, kiddo?”

“Please Jack…. I need you…”

That was all it took for Jack to think ‘fuck it’ and thrust harder, quicker into him. Rhys wailed and withered, saying incoherent sentences and thrusting his hips back to meet with the slam of Jack’s thrusts. Then Jack did something that caught Rhys by surprise. He leaned down and captured his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Rhys brought his hands to rest upon Jack’s head, bringing him in closer to the kiss. Strands of hair fell down Jack’s forehead messily just like Rhys’ long ruined caramel locks.

“Rhysie baby...I’m so close… hng…” Jack mumbled against his lips. He wrapped his thick hand around Rhys’ erection, giving him quick tugs with the flick of his wrists.

“Ahh! Ooh, ooh!! Yes! Yes! Jaaack!!”

Long ropes of cum shot out from his slit, decorating Rhys’ abdomen. He laid there weak and out of breath, chest rising up and down. Jack followed right after, quickening his thrusts and finishing inside of Rhys with a broken grunt. He exhaustively flopped down on Rhys. They were both sweaty and getting covered in Rhys’ finish but neither cared. Jack rolled off of Rhys and grabbed a towel nearby, cleaning him up carefully. When he finished, he pulled off his condom and tied the end of it, throwing it into the trash can near the night table.

“Jack…” Rhys muttered. The kid was starting to fall asleep from the action.

“What is it, princess?: Jack pushed his loose hair strands back from his forehead, finding his rosy cheeks and sleepiness adorable.

“I think…. I’m falling in love…”

His words trailed off as he fell into a deep slumber, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. Jack’s heart froze, taken aback by what had just come out of his mouth. He should have been thrilled that the young man returned his feelings but it was taken over by the guilt and self-hatred. Rhys had been through alot and Jack had only made it worse when he stumbled into his life with a shotgun. He had to make this better, he was going to treat Rhys right and as soon as the time was right, he’d tell him the truth and why he did it. Before he would tell him, Jack had to make sure he returned the three little words back to Rhys. Jack spooned behind Rhys and pulled him into his chest protectively as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rhys woke with a slight ray of sunshine displayed over his face from the window. Birds outside were chirping and the sky was bright and blue. A perfect morning to wake up to after a night so intimate. He turned around as much as he could with Jack’s arms looped around his waist to look at the sleeping man’s expression. His eyes were closed, lashes hovering above his cheeks. Up close, he could see just how jagged and rough his scar was. It looked like it must have hurt at one point, Rhys could only imagine the same pain he had when his arm was gone but how worse it would be to have been on his face instead. He dared to brush his thumb against the edge of the scar. It was rough and prominent, but Jack hardly stirred. Rhys lifted his thumb up to Jack’s forehead and trailed it down his face, over his nose until he stopped at his lips. Jack parted his lips suddenly, taking in Rhys’ thumb and swirling his tongue over the fingerpad. His heterochromic eyes opened and he smugly smiled around Rhys’ digit.

“Mornin’ beautiful.” He mumbled sleepily. Rhys giggled and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and leaned in close so that their noses were brushing against each other.

“Last night was… wow.” Rhys blushed, still pleasantly sore and blissed out on the remaining endomorphins.

“Yeah I know kiddo, I’m that much of a god in bed.” Jack smirked and groped Rhys’ ass cheeks, finger lightly prodding at his abused hole.

“Shut up you prick…” Rhys giggled, smacking Jack’s hand away playfully.

“Well this prick would really love a round two in the shower…”

The two stumbled out of bed in a mess of sloppy kisses and gropes. The shower turned out to be longer and they came out more dirtier than cleaner. Jack didn’t complain, Rhys’ mouth was extremely talented when it was on his dick.

Jack slipped on some grey sweatpants and threw on a plain white shirt as Rhys bent down to pick up his boxer briefs and pull them up over his backside. To complete the look, he wore Jack’s signature worn out yellow sweater, which was nice and baggy on him and smelled just like Jack.

“Lookin nice with my clothes on, babe.” Jack smiled into the nape of Rhys’ neck as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Though they would look even better on the floor.”

“We’ll see about that if you play your cards right.” Rhys teased. Jack kissed his skin and hummed.

“How about some breakfast in bed? I’ll feed it to you myself.”

“Mmm, some pancakes with a side of bacon would be really good.”

“Your wish is my command, princess. Sit tight and I’ll be right back.”

Jack pulled away and disappeared into the hall and down the stairs. Rhys lazily rolled on the soft bed, the scent of buttery pancakes and frying meat filling up his nostrils and senses. Eventually, his drowsiness wore off and he began to get restless. He got up and began picking up the discarded clothes from the night before, tossing Jack’s clothes into his hamper and folding his own clothes neatly. He was walking around the room, taking in the decor and style when he stubbed his toe into a heavy object on the floor.

“Ah! Ow!” Rhys winced and made a face at the thing he just hit. When he saw it, he felt everything around him stop. A black duffle bag laid discarded in the corner of Jack’s room. It was filled with something, maybe Jack’s gym clothes? Whatever it was, it was filling the bag pretty full.

At first, Rhys tried to pay no attention to it. It was Jack’s property and he knew better than to be snooping around things he shouldn’t be looking at. The bag only tempted him further, curiosity forming all sorts of ideas into his head. It was nothing, at least none of Rhys’ business.

Jack was still downstairs, singing some obnoxious off key love song that echoed throughout the penthouse. He was still moving about the kitchen when Rhys trotted over to the bag and kneeled down to look at it.

It was so difficult not to look. If you tell a child no to candy, they'll only want it more. This was one of those situations. He just couldn't take his eyes away from the bag. It was just surrounded by pure mystery and wonder. His hand moved to hover over the zipper. He felt terrible for even thinking about snooping in Jack's things and he'd probably feel the guilt wash over him as soon as he does, but he could still hear Jack making food in the kitchen, the pleasant smell of bacon wafting into the room and the distant rumble of the kettle filling the air. He didn't notice when he sucked in a deep breath and held it, his fingers taking the small piece of metal in his hands and pulling. When the bag tore open, revealing what exactly is inside, the breath seeps out through his nostrils. He felt faint, sick to his stomach, the colour draining from his face and a worried frown tugging at the corner of his lips. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and tears prick his eyes with betrayal.

How... How could Jack do this? Rhys began to question himself, question if he was deluded, if Jack was selfish and if he really loved him or if it was apart of some elaborate scheme.

* * *

Jack hummed happily to himself, shaking the pan slightly as the bacon sizzles almost melodically at the gesture. He felt great. Like someone had blessed him with happiness and he was reaping the rewards. He was actually making breakfast for some he loves and loves him back. He had a pretty brunette upstairs in his bed, waiting for him to return with breakfast. He could already imagine the needy, begging 'ahh's' as Rhys opens his mouth wide for the pancakes and bacon. He could hear movement from up above, some stumbling around and a few muffled curses. Jack frowns slightly, shifting everything from the pans onto plates.

"Rhys? Babe, you okay?" He called as he made his way up the stairs, plates and orange juice on the breakfast tray in his hands. More movement. He began to take the stairs a little quicker, nudging the bedroom door open with his hip to be met with an empty bed and seemingly vacant room. His eyes unconsciously squint slightly, placing the tray on the bed

"Rhysie?" he calls softly, hearing a muffled noise from the other side of the bed. He takes careful, tentative steps, his face visibly paling and lips parting slightly at the sight of the duffel bag open and several wads of cash scattered on the floor.

"Y-You're a criminal," Rhys breathes, his voice cracking once Jack is standing in front of him, from where he's sitting with his knees to his chest on the floor, looking anywhere but him, "A thief."

"Rhys... I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you-" Jack begins, his voice solemn and... scared?

"When were you going to tell me?! When we were married and I loved you too much to say anything but 'oh, it's fine dear, that's all in the past'?! Or were you going to tell me when you'd managed to wrangle me into your next job?!" He growls, curling into himself tighter and his knuckles fading to white as he clenches his thighs tighter.

"No! I just-... everything started moving so fast and so well between us that I didn't know how..." Jack stammers his words desperate and pleading.

"That's the cash from the bank I work at... isn't it?" Rhys mutters, burying his face into his lap slightly, trying to cover up a tear falling from his cheek. There's silence between them, before Rhys scoffs and forces himself to his feet, making to leave, pushing past the older man before he grabs his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"Please Rhys! I'm so sorry, don't leave." Jack begs, his tone wavering and pleading eyes scanning the back of the brunette's head, the younger's body physically shaking in his grasp.

"You lied- You pulled a gun on me Jack!" He exclaims, swinging to face the man, his cheeks red with tears, eyes puffy and lip quivering. Jack could feel his heart shatter, biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep any composure he had left. Seeing the kid upset, hurt, betrayed, was one thing. Seeing that he'd caused him to feel like that was another. It made his heart burn and ache and his head scream a thousand words at once.

"Or should I say ' _Kingpin_ '?" Rhys asks, pulling his arm away and stumbling back slightly. The bank robber could feel tears well under his eyes. Rhys was genuinely terrified and he was terrified of him. Why did Jack think this was a good idea? Tracking the man that he'd previously robbed and held at gunpoint, even devising a plan to go out with him, couldn't have ended well in any way you looked at it. His gang was right, he shouldn't have gotten Rhys involved, then neither of them would be feeling so shitty right now. But Jack couldn't bare to see him go now.

"Rhys... I-I-I know what you're thinking and, it's not true! I honestly do love you! It wasn't some plan to hit your bank again or to get another member for the team. I want to be with you, I want to wake up every morning and see your goofy, tired grin and tousled hair. I wanna make you breakfast in bed and tell everyone how lucky I am to have you!" Jack cries, his voice a complete mess, meshed together with different tones and emotions. Scared that he was going to lose him, angry that he thought it was a good idea.

He was upset that Rhys honestly thought that his love for him was a lie and that the only thing that lay between them now was his fear of the man that had pulled a gun to his head at his workplace. He'd talked about the nights after that where he was kept awake by noises outside and the utter fear of what might be waiting for him, lurking in the dark just waiting for him to go to sleep. How he hated going out into public and even back to work in case something like that happened again, in case someone grabbed him and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger this time. That made nothing other than guilt flow through Jack. Now he was feeling it all over again.

"Please... don't leave me." He breathes.

Rhys wiped his wet face with the back of his hand but he couldn’t stop the sobs that were coming out from him. He wanted this to all be a bad dream, that he would wake up and none of it were true. But it wasn’t, and Rhys was coming to realize that as he also knew at the same time he was still in the household of the man who had robbed him at gunpoint.

“I… I have to get out of here..” Rhys grabbed his scattered clothing and dashed into the nearby bathroom, locking himself in just in case Jack tried to grab him. He quickly tore off Jack’s sweater much to his inner dismay and struggled to fit back into his jeans. Most of the buttons on his blouse had been torn off and left ruined slits where the buttons should have been. He frantically bundled up as fast as he could and shoved his feet into his boots. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, making a run for it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, head buried deep in his hands. He looked up as Rhys galloped down the stairs and followed him.

“Rhys, Rhys! Wait a minute, damn it!” He was right behind him, grabbing his arm as easily as he could.

“Get your hands off of me!” Rhys screamed, pulling away with a terrified look. Jack pulled back as if he had touched fire. His desired boy who not long ago was blissfully smiling and giggling was now scared of him, eyes flooded with tears and face flushed.

“I actually believed… that you were the one.”

Rhys stormed away, the penthouse door slamming behind him. He was out of Jack’s life just like everyone else before him. He was all alone again and this time he had fucked up big time. Jack curled his hands into fists and punched the nearest thing to his side. A mirror shattered into pieces from the impact. Shards of glass punctured through Jack’s knuckles, blood running down his arm and dripping on the floor. He didn’t care, there was no pain that was greater than losing the one thing that was making him a better person; someone who had become apart of his life. He dragged himself to the kitchen and pulled out an abandoned half full bottle of whiskey. It had been a while since he saw this old friend. He could use some hard liquor to forget everything. The cap popped off and Jack chugged the whole thing down in several gulps.

It just wasn’t enough. Rhys’ face was still fresh in his mind. He thought _screw it_ and pulled out a full bottle of vodka and nearly drained it empty, ignoring the strong burn in his throat. He was getting hammered at ten in morning and those pretty brown and blue eyes were haunting him of what he once had.


	2. Everything Gets Resolved in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split it into two just to make it that little bit easier because it was so long XD

Rhys managed to grab a taxi and make it back to his apartment safely. Regardless, he was on high alert of his surroundings. The paranoia was telling him to watch out, he was surely going to be gunned down any minute if he lowered his guard for even a second- but his heart was telling him something entirely different. Jack would never hurt him. He had said he loved him, that he was sorry and it wasn’t in his intentions to harm him.

Still, Rhys was pissed about it. Jack had a gun to his head, what made him think he wasn’t capable of doing it again? He could be calling up his robber buddies this very minute and they could be all piling into their van armed and ready to kill him before he ratted them out. The fear was back and it was stronger this time. Rhys’ legs trembled as he tried to bring himself into his bedroom. His knees buckled and he landed right on his bed, the tears falling fast and heavy. Why did it have to be Jack? Out of all the terrible, evil people in the universe, it had to be the man he had fallen in love with. Jack may have been egotistical, sarcastic, and maybe a bit crazy, but with Rhys, it was like he was a complete different person. It was like he was seeing the true, sensitive side of him, one that no one ever saw. Now that his life was crashing all around him, Rhys wondered if that was all a lie as well.

He passed out on his bed and woke up around three in the afternoon with a nauseating headache and sore arms. It felt like it had all been a bad dream until the events from the morning came back and a feeling of dread washed over him. Rhys was still alive, but for how long? Would Jack actually try to kill him to save himself? He wanted to believe that Jack wouldn’t, but his fear made him uneasy.

His phone was inches away from him. Rhys took it and turned it on. Only a few messages from Vaughn asking him how his date went and other app notifications that he didn’t check on. Not a single one from Jack. He supposed it was a good sign, but it left him in disappointment and worry. He opened his phone app and stared at the dial pad, pressing down ever so slowly on nine one one. Everything in his system was telling him to do it, call the police and tell them who had done the recent burglaries at Atlas Bank. Do it before it was too late and he was dumped in an alleyway somewhere like something disposable with a bullet in his head.

Then, the memories of all the time Rhys had spent with Jack. Wonderful times, like the day they went to the pier and indulged in a few childish arcade games. How well Jack treated him, the way he smiled and teased him but never hurt him once. Rhys couldn’t press that button. Not after everything that had happened. Jack may have been a robber, he may have pointed guns at people at robbed them blind but he knew that the man he fell in love with over the past few weeks was real.

Rhys exited his phone app and tossed it away. Although he didn’t want to call the authorities at the moment, he still was afraid that he could have been wrong and that it was all just what he wanted to believe.

For the rest of the week, Rhys had resumed to his normal life. He was still watching his back like he did after the robbery, but not once did he see anyone trailing him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jack. There were no attempts at calling, texting or even meeting up after their night together. Rhys admitted, he missed him and was worried something had happened. It was all ironic, falling in love with the criminal who robbed his work, but also robbed his heart. Like some sappy love story.

He was at work, sitting at his usual window and attending to clients. Security at the bank had tripled, armed officers stood at the door ways and glared at anyone who looked suspicious. New high tech cameras were installed and functioned to alarm police if a heist ever occurred. Rhys still expected someone to just barge in and shoot up the place. It wasn’t going to happen, but it didn’t stop him from envisioning it.

His phone vibrated, almost giving him a heart attack. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the screen, heart beating with hope. It dropped when he saw it was just from his group chat with Yvette and Vaughn, asking if he had photos of the latest sci-fi movie billboard outside his work. Rhys opened his camera roll, swiping through photos until he came across the advertisement shot. His thumb slipped and displayed the photo that was above it. The picture was of a selfie he took the past week with Jack. It was outside near the shore on a cloudy rainy day, their hair a complete mess from the wind and rain. They were still smiling in the photo, Jack resting his chin on Rhys’ shoulder and making a goofy face whilst Rhys smiled wide when he snapped the picture. He contemplated the image, looking at every small detail in it as possible. The way the scar was stretched on Jack’s face as he smiled, his different colored eyes bright despite the lack of sun. It wasn’t the most photogenic picture they had but it was still Rhys’ favourite. He captured a moment that he couldn’t forget.

Something he didn’t want to lose.

It wasn’t too late. Rhys shoved his phone into his pocket and jumped off his chair. He sprinted out of the back door and into the street, ignoring the strange looks he got from his co-workers and clients alike.

“TAXI!” He screamed as he saw the first yellow cab screech to a halt. Rhys shuffled in and slammed the door.

“Ninety five and four Eden estate- and please hurry!”

* * *

Rhys stepped out of the Taxicab, paying the driver and only hearing it drive off behind him, his attention too focussed on the house in from of him. His cybernetic arm moved to reach over his torso, gripping his forearm and unconsciously massaging the flesh. He shifted from foot to foot, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his main focus on being how to breathe evenly and not pass out from the worry currently curling, knotting and stabbing his stomach.

“Don’t freak out Rhys, we talked about this… You can do it! You did nothing wrong. You reacted like any normal person would to the news that _your_ _boyfriend previously held a gun to your head_. You can do this!” He told himself, prepping himself up for the upcoming event, pacing a few steps to his left, before pivoting on his heels and pacing to his right. Taking a fairly large, and probably very audible, gulp, attempting to swallow down the fear lumping in his throat, he began to make his way toward the front door.

Jack breathed out heavily, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his left hand, a burnt down cigarette in the right, lying star fished out on the floor of his lounge. The stubble along his jaw had started to itch now, but he didn't see the point in shaving it off. He didn't exactly have anyone to impress anymore. He groaned again, bringing the bottle to his lips, but tipping it to early and spilling it over his chest.

"Fuck." He mutters, dropping the bottle onto the floor and taking a drag from his cigarette. He should probably clean that up.

He missed Rhys. He missed his perfectly styled hair and how it fluffed up when he woke up in the morning, his heterochromatic eyes sparkling and his incredibly cute laugh. The thought had crossed his mind a few times that he should be worried and expect the police to be knocking on his door sometime soon or for one of the gang members to call him and give him a heads up that the cops were closing in, but the worry that he was going to lose the younger man forever overtook that. If he didn't get up and do something about it soon then that would be a definite. He didn't think he could stand seeing the other with someone else, linked arms, laughing at his jokes, taking selfies... the thought made him sick.

He threw an arm over his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip, thinking for the fourth time today on a way to get Rhys back. But he felt like the kid didn't want to see him anymore and that showing up to his apartment would just aggravate and cause him to hate him more. _Ugh_ , What was he supposed to do? He'd never been in this situation before. His line of work didn't really leave much time for relationships, so whenever he did get into one, he was normally the one to break it off. If it was the other way round, rarely, it didn't really bother him. He had never become so emotionally invested in someone before Rhys.

He could hear the distant, muffled noise of a car pulling up and he couldn't help the sigh pushing past his lips. Who the fuck was coming to bother him now? He wasn't going to get up until he was certain it was for him until there was a knock at the door. Nothing worse than getting ready to open the door for a possible visitor when it's actually for someone next door. There's a good few minutes before two light knocks hit against his door. Groaning, he forces himself to his feet, using the couch to stop himself from toppling over, dragging himself down the corridor and leaning against the wall whilst opening the door.

"Look, I don't want any of your free-" He begins, getting ready to flick his long burnt out cigarette into the solicitor’s face, but is cut short by his breath hitching and his words catching in his throat when he looks at the caller.

"R-Rhys?" He stammers, not believing his eyes. He'd had too many dreams that had woken him from an unpleasant night sleep to do with the young brunette. Dreams like him ratting him out to the police and the reason for him getting arrested. Another was him dating someone else, giving him mocking glances as he laughs along with his other boyfriend. Maybe this was just another dream he was stuck in. Other sick, twisted way of his mind torturing him for what he'd done by making him think that Rhys had come back to him.

"Yeah Jack, it's me." He replies, his voice soft and warm. His eyes showed remorse and Jack could still hear the fear, but it wasn't the same as before. It was fear about the current situation, not the robbery. He was scared that somehow he was going to fuck this up.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I'm happy, but-" Jack asks, realising how hostile he sounded, quickly trying to make amends before he screwed up.

"I know." Rhys smirks, his breath hiccupping slightly as he releases a breathy chuckle, "You look like shit." he continues, his voice softening into one of sadness, "God, I'm so sorry. It's my fault." He sighs, bringing his hand up to run along the prickles along his jawline, instantly soothing the itch that had begun to flare on Jack's skin.

"No- No it's not. It's mine," He breathed, pressing his palm to the back of Rhys' hand, rubbing the pads of his fingers softly against his smooth skin, "I should've told you about it sooner. As soon as I knew that we were going to be serious. I should've told you what happened, what I did."

"No, you couldn't... I get that." Rhys nods, his tone certain, but his eyes proving otherwise. He was obviously still hurt over the whole ordeal, but his words showed that he was willing to try to get over it with Jack.

"I’m so sorry, for everything." he almost whimpered, squeezing the small hand in his slightly, trying to ignore the tears welling in his vision.

"Me too," he soothes, his voice calm and warm, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

When Rhys had entered the house, the unmistakable smell of alcohol weighed heavily in the air and seeped into his nostrils, causing him to gag slightly. Walking into the lounge, he can see the empty whiskey bottle on the floor and can also spy several more in the kitchen.

"Oh, Jack..." He breathes, turning to see the older man move to lean against the doorframe, almost missing it completely, but regaining his balance after a fairly obvious stumble.

"C'mon." He insists, grabbing his hand and marching him up the stairs.

"Where we going?" Jack asks. God, if he was drunk, and Rhys is fairly certain he was judging the still damp clothing from his spilt alcohol and the empty bottle, he was incredibly good at hiding it.

"To get you sorted out." He replies, leading him into the bathroom, forcing him to sit down on the toilet seat. Jack hated the feeling of hair on his face. Stubble or beard, it really irritated him. He was a little confused at why the stubble had been allowed to remain for so long. It had grown a considerable amount and Rhys honestly thought that even the breakup couldn't stop him from shaving it off. Did he really affect him that badly? He wet a cloth and wiped it softly over Jack's face, smiling slightly at the small hum he hears from the other man. Grabbing the shaving foam, he squirted some into his palm, lathering it before spreading it over Jack's lower jaw gently.

"Stay still." He whispered softly, taking Jack's razor from the side and straddling his hips, sitting comfortably in his lap. He runs the razor blades over the area of the foam, wiping it away and removing the stubble. He washes the razor under the tap, removing the foam, before returning to shave Jack's face, careful of the areas that didn't have any stubble due to the scar. Jack watches his face the whole time, not uttering a word, just looking at him with a happy disposition. He was grateful that Rhys was here again. After everything that had happened he half expected a slap when he showed up at the door and him to scream that the police were on their way. But after all the shit that he'd put him through, Rhys had been nothing but nice to him, voicing his own guilt and blaming himself for the state that Jack had gotten into him. Now he was shaving him? His eyelids drag themselves closed, slating over his eyes and a hum rumbled softly in the back of his throat. It didn't take long before he was finishing off, dropping the razor in the sink and getting the damp cloth from before to wipe the skin. Jack opens his eyes again to watch as Rhys throws the cloth into the washing basket, turning back to him and gently cupping his face in his hands, rubbing his thumb pads over the damp skin gently.

"There. That's better. My Handsome Jack is back again." He smiles small, voice quiet as he presses his forehead to the other man's.

"I'm so sorry, about everything." Jack whispers, his hands coming to rest on the man’s waist, squeezing slightly.

"I know." Rhys breathes, tilting his head to bring their lips together, pecking the flesh, his hands sliding to the base of his neck and round to card in the small hairs at the nape of Jack's neck.

"I've missed you," Jack murmurs into his skin, trailing his mouth down over his jawline and onto his neck, the younger man tilting his head back appreciatively to give him further access, "I've missed you _so much_." He takes Rhys' left collar bone between his teeth, laving his tongue over it, swirling around it and taking some of the skin between his teeth.

"I've missed you too." He moaned, circling his hips and pressing his ass down onto Jack's crotch, grinding down. His hands rest on the older man’s shoulders, massaging the muscles under the skin, Jack unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt, brushing the fabric to the side and sinking his teeth into his pale, milky flesh. Rhys whines, the singing pain welcomed, encouraged almost, and sending shivers down his spine. The young brunette begins to jump in his lap slightly, grinding down onto him harder and chewing his bottom lip, more moans echoing in his mouth.

“I didn’t know what to do without you…” Jack admits, sliding his hands up under his shirt, smoothing over the soft skin and pushing his thumbs against his nipples.

“I-I didn’t want to leave you… I was just so scared, I didn’t know what to do- I panicked.” Rhys confesses, rutting against the older man, the smell of alcohol seeping into his nose making him feel guiltier by the second.

“I know, I know baby… I love you.” he breathes, pulling his shirt open further to dip his head and wrap his lips around a nipple, drawing another moan from the younger man straddling his hips. He rolls his tongue round the skin, laving over it and humming softly.

“I love you too. _God_ , I love you so much.” he breathed, stroking his fingertips on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to his skin as his back arches and head falls back. Jack’s hands move just out of his vision, making quick work of his belt, sliding it from the belt loops and dropping it to the floor, unbuttoning his trousers and tugging gently, urging him to stand. Rhys obeys his wordless command, undoing his jeans as Jack pulls his black trousers to his ankles. He begins to crowd him in against the sink, the younger man gasping slightly at the cold porcelain against his lower back, his lips quickly claimed by Jack’s. He feels fingers trails down his abdomen, snaking under the band of elastic, smoothing over the skin until he gently comes to cup his fully erect cock. Rhys can’t suppress unexpected the moan that instantly forces it’s way out of his lips. He starts to buck into the touch, the warmth inviting and exciting, the younger man biting the other’s bottom lip, not too gently. Jack squeezes gently, watching with delight as Rhys’ moans become rhythmic, his chest moving to the man’s movements. However, the brunette begins to paw at his arm, pushing him away and quickly dropping to his knees. He pulls Jack’s boxers away and takes his cock in his hands. He couldn’t draw out his next movement any slower, the anticipation gnawing away at Jack as he brings his lips close, using just the tip of his tongue to lick over the slit.

“Ahh, fuck...” Jack muttered, wrapping his fingers into the others man’s hair, “C’mon baby boy… you can take me.” Jack purred, his tone a small whine and his eyes desperate and pleading and he applies a slight pressure to the back of his head. Rhys lets him do as he wants, taking him into his mouth easily, gagging slightly as the tip proves the back of his throat.

“Shit, shit, shit-!” he groans, fucking into the younger man’s wet, open, pretty mouth. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Rhys groans, moaning as his hands rest gently on the other’s hips for support, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles as Jack continues to roll his hips against his mouth.

“C’mon, up, I wanna be inside you when I cum.” Jack urges, taking his hand from Rhys’ head and tapping his cheek lightly. Rhys stumbles to his feet, the older man instantly taking his waist and turning him to face the bath. Jack scrambled to grab a lube bottle and quickly drenched his fingers in the slippery substance

“Put your hands on the side sweetheart.” he coo’s, massaging his fingertips into the younger man’s cheeks. Rhys grips the sides, his knuckles turning white with anticipation as Jack spreads his cheeks slightly, rubbing his cock in between, sliding it in the space and causing Rhys to whine in need.

“J-Jack, please!” he groans, looking over his shoulder, pleading with his eyes.

“Please what, Rhysie?” he teases, continually rocking his hips against his ass, a sly, mischievous spreading onto his face.

“Just… put it in-“ He breathed, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

“Put what in?"

“Your cock- Please just put your dick inside mee- _AHH_!” He exclaims, pushing back against him and becoming impatient, his drawn out word becoming interrupted by Jack pushing into him and stretching him.

“God- you’re always so tight baby.” Jack groans, bringing up a steady pace, the sound of skin hitting skin and the slight creak of the bath filling the room. The pair move together, Jack now becoming fully embedded in his younger partner.

“Mm, Jack-!” Rhys moans, his arm struggling to reach behind him and latch onto Jack’s hair. His head leaned back on Jack’s broad chest. Keeping a hand pumping on Rhys’ cock, he uses his other hand to run up his abdomen and over his chest, rubbing the skin lightly and kissing the crook of his neck. He begins to nip and suck, happily leaving bruised, purple marks on his soft, milky skin.

“Jack… I’m- gonna cum!” Rhys exclaims, chewing his bottom lip.

“C’mon kitten…” Jack whispers into the shell of his ear, coaxing the younger man closer to his orgasm. With a strangled cry, Rhys releases his finish into Jack’s fist, leaning his full weight back onto Jack’s chest. He shudders when Jack growls stilling his hips with an abrupt thrust and cumming inside the young brunette. The pair breath heavily against each other, the sweat drying on their skin and their limbs feeling like jelly.

“C’mon, I’ll run us a nice cool bath to clean us up.” Jack coos softly, running his fingers gently over Rhys’ jawline and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly through the open blinds in the bedroom, a ray of light displayed over the sleeping couple’s faces. Jack fluttered his eyes open and squinted at the sun coming through the window. He yawned and stretched, hearing a reluctant whine coming from his chest. Rhys was cuddled up on top of him, the side of his face pressed up against Jack’s broad chest like it was the most comfortable place in the whole world. The older man smiled warmly at the sight of his cute little brunette in his arms once more. He knew he had to make this right. No more keeping secrets from Rhys and once he had the chance, he was going to stop robbing. It had been going on for too long and he would gladly give up a lavish lifestyle if it meant he could keep Rhys.

Jack wrapped his thick arm around Rhys’ dainty waist protectively while his free hand freely ran through the fluffy caramel locks. Rhys stirred slightly, nuzzling his cheek on Jack’s breast bone with a soft little pout on his face.

” _Jack…_ ” He mumbled. The older man chuckled at the adorableness and lifted his head slightly so he could place a kiss on the top of his head.

“Rise n’ shine, beautiful.” Jack cooed. Rhys fluttered his pretty eyes open and gazed up at Jack. He beamed brightly at the man.

“Morning…”

Jack brushed his fingertips down Rhys’ spine lightly, leaving gooseflesh in his trail. Rhys shuddered at his touch, his arms tightening around Jack’s torso.

“Hey Rhysie?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave me anymore, okay?” Jack’s expression dropped to a more serious, solemn mood. He tightened his hold on Rhys and buried his face in the crook of his neck as if he was going to disappear from his arms at any given second.

“Please… just don’t.” His voice cracked, his body shivering.

“I won’t… I promise.” Rhys reached up and cupped Jack’s face. He gave him a soft smile, receiving another smile in return. Rhys placed a small peck on the top of Jack’s nose and pressed their foreheads together. Jack rested his hand on the back of Rhys’ neck, thumb rubbing over the skin in small circles.

“You still owe me that breakfast…” Rhys teased.

“I do, don’t I? As long as I can drizzle some syrup over your hot naked body and lick it off.

“Mmmm sounds good to me.”

* * *

It was nine at night and Rhys was huddled up on the sofa, wrapped in bundles of blankets and sleeping soundly. Jack held him in his lap, absent mindedly watching some trashy reality show while his fingers danced along Rhys’ scalp. He was just about to drift off into sleep when someone knocked on the front door.

“Who the fuck…?” Jack irritatedly muttered. It was far too late for packages or sales people to come by. He didn’t invite anyone over and he highly doubted that Rhys’ friends knew the location of his house. Jack carefully tucked Rhys into the corner of the couch, getting a small whine from him. He got up silently, grumbling when the knocking became more persistent. For safety reasons, Jack reached under the dining room table and pulled out a gun he had holstered away and tucked it into his pants. He opened the door with caution, nearly getting a heart attack from seeing his uninvited guests.

“Jesus, what the hell are you doing here unannounced?” Jack sharply whispered to the group outside his home.

“Unannounced? Jack you haven’t been answering your phone for days! We were sure the cops got to you!” Nisha scolded. His entire gang was here, their stares boring into him.

“Shhh! Pipe down, you have any idea what time it is?” Jack glared at the raven haired woman.

“What’s the problem? You always threaten to shoot your neighbours if they file a noise complaint.” Nisha pushed past Jack, the rest filing in behind her. Jack growled and shut the door behind them.

“Look, now is not the best time, I’m kinda busy right now.”

“You? Busy?” Athena scoffed, not buying into his blatant lie.

“What’s so important that you’re up at nearly nine thirty at night a hundred percent sober?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack glanced into the living room where Rhys was still fast asleep. He didn’t need to see this, he didn’t need to be traumatised all over again and be terrified that the people who robbed his bank were all together in one space where he should feel safe.

“Let’s discuss this upstairs.” Jack said in a hushed tone. The group gave each other questionable stares but shrugged it off and followed Jack into his office space.

“Next time y’all wanna come barging into my place, gimme a call first, kay?”

“What is with you tonight? You’re acting like you got a frickin’ pole up your ass or something.” Nisha flopped on Jack’s chair and kicked her feet up on the desk like she owned the place.

“We all agreed to lay low until the banks stopped sucking on the cop’s thumb like a couple of babies!” Jack smacked Nisha’s feet off his desk with a scowl. “Pretty sure that includes not showing up in a herd over to my place.”

“Darling relax…” Aurelia cooed, examining her nails. “There are absolutely no leads in the Atlas robbery and the case has already been closed. Oh, though we do need to go pay Dahl Jewellery store a visit. There’s this gorgeous ten thousand dollar diamond necklace set in that cute little shop and I honestly don’t feel like spending my share of the money.”

“That is unless…” Athena narrowed her eyes at Jack suspiciously. “Someone knows about us.”

Now everyone was staring at him. Even Wilhelm who was leaning against the door unfazed by everything had stood up a little straighter.

“What are you all staring at me for? I’m just trying to get those damn cops off our backs and keep us out of jail!”

“Jack.” Athena slammed her hands down on the desk. “What. Did. You. Do.”

“I didn’t do shit!” Jack groaned through clenched teeth. “... Okay you remember what you said about not pursuing the bank teller from Atlas-”

“Oh my god, you didn’t…” Timothy slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

“I told you to leave him alone!” Athena shouted, red hot fury beneath her blue eyes.

“I couldn’t get him off my mind! It just… happened. One thing led to another and I couldn’t stop. Rhys is different, he loves me for what I am and I’ll be damned if I let him down again.”

“Jackie, honey....” Aurelia gently placed her hand on his broad shoulder. “You sure he’s not telling you what you want to hear? I mean- with all the façade of the cars, money and fancy house, what would he think if he found out you were just another petty thief?”

“He’s not like that! ” Jack shrugged her hand off and glared at everyone in the room.

“You idiot! You ratted us all out!” Nisha cried. “I knew you couldn’t keep in your pants but you’ve gone too far this time. How can we trust he won’t give us up someday huh? He needs to keep his mouth shut.”

Nisha looked over at Wilhelm and nodded. The brawny man reached into his hidden holster and pulled out his gun.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch him!!” Jack growled fiercely. His outburst caught everyone by surprise, Wilhelm lowered his gun cautiously.

“How much did you tell him?” Athena asked in a more softer tone.

“Just how the whole thing was a huge mistake and I wasn’t going to hurt him. He doesn’t know much about the rest of you.”

They could see how much this Rhys person was changing Jack. It was certainly alarming and quite concerning to the group seeing how their fearless intelligent mastermind was head over heels for some lanky young bank teller.

“Is he downstairs?” Nisha crossed her arms over her chest. Jack nodded.

“If he ends up turning his back on you, don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

With that, Nisha, Aurelia, Athena and Wilhelm left quietly. Timothy had lingered behind, hoping to speak with his twin.

“Listen, Jack-”

“I know, I’m making a big mistake, I’m gonna regret it, I don’t need to hear that all over again, you’ve made your point.”

“That’s not what I was going to say. I just wanted to tell you I’m happy you found someone and I really wish the circumstances were different. Just… give the others sometime. It’s only natural that their first instinct is to jump the gun so fast.”

Jack managed to slowly smile. “Thanks… for understanding.”

“I got your back.” Tim returned the smile and soon followed after the group into the late night. When the house was empty again, Jack returned to Rhys on the sofa and cuddled him up in his arms, drifting into a more peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tim looks down at the pieces of paper scattered over the coffee table, all scribbled with various ideas, both apart of the plan and scrapped. There were also various different blueprints of the next bank that they were planning a hit for.

"So then, let's go through it one more time." Nisha announces, slapping her hands onto her knees and leaning forward slightly, “Firstly, Athena and Aurelia, when we break into to bank, you’re guarding the doors. But, we won’t be able to gain access anywhere other than the lobby, so Tim- you’re gonna go through the vent system,” She begins, pointing to a single blueprint sheet that maps out the fairly simplistic looking vents. “...to drop down into the security room and shut down their security. From there, we just gotta round everyone up and break into the vault and get out. Any changes in the field will be made by Jack. Simple.” She grins, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sounds good to me.” Wilhelm nods.

“Just gotta run it by the man himself.” Aurelia adds, “Who doesn’t seem to be in the best of moods with us."

“What about the new guy… We need to decide on a plan in case he decides to rat us out whilst we’re doing the job. With Jack out the house, who knows what he’ll get up to.” Athena mutters, leaning forward, propping her elbow on her leg and resting her head on her hand, her words instantly grabbing Timothy’s attention.

“I don’t think he’d do anything. From what I saw, they both love each other very much and I think Rhys wouldn’t betray Jack. Needless to say, if we do anything, my brother will go off!” He warns, trying to stop the conversation from going where he thinks it’s going.

“It’s either having Jack hate us for a few days before he inevitably gets over it, after all they haven’t been together _that_ long, or saving all of us from a life in prison or possibly death row…” Nisha replies, causing Tim to swallow thickly. Yeah, Jack shouldn’t have told his new boyfriend about them and what they did, but he clearly loved the kid and didn’t deserve the heartbreak.

“This is my _brother_ you’re on about. I can’t believe you’re even _considering_ hurting him. He’s our leader and closest friend and you’re just going to totally disregard his feelings. Maybe, we’re judging Rhys too quickly, he’s probably a really great guy. But if you wanna carry this out, I’m not having _any_ part in it. We’ve always had each other’s back, and I don’t plan to change that anytime soon.” He argues, clenching his fists in an attempt to stop his voice from raising.

“Well, either way, we need to come up with a plan. You haven't even met him darling, he was asleep when we were there.” Aurelia coo’s softly, reaching over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well… give me the plan details and I’ll take them over to Jack like usual.” He sighs, standing from the couch and holding his hand out expectantly. Athena hands them over and he basically snatches it from her, folding it into quarters and stuffing it into his pockets before leaving the safe house and making his way toward Jack’s place.

* * *

“ _Ughhh_ \- make it stop!” Rhys groans as the loud shrill of Jack’s cell phone wakes him from his otherwise comfortable sleep. He brings the covers up closer to his face as he nuzzles into Jack’s side, trying to block out the noise.

“Hold on princess.” He sighs, shuffling from under the younger man, grabbing his phone from the side and taking the call into the kitchen to give the other a chance to get some more shut eye and not keep him up with the upcoming conversation.

“Yep?” He mutters, running his hand through his hair as he holds his phone to his ear.

“Hey Jack, it’s Tim.” The static voice comes from the other end.

“Hey Timmy, what’s up?” He grins, his voice instantly lighting up a little.

“Um- I was wondering if it okay that I come over? I’ve got something I need to discuss with you.” He asks, his words hesitant and unsure.

“Yeah sure, stop by whenever and just give me a text when you get here."

“Thanks.” He replies, rounding the call off and ending the call. Jack moves back into the lounge, getting ready to gently wake the young brunette on his couch up, ready for when Tim came in case he didn’t/did want to meet him. However, he’s met by an empty room, the couch vacant and the sheets that they were previously curled up together in now strewn across the cushions.

“Rhys? Babe? Where’d you go?” He calls out, hearing a bump from the floor upstairs.

“I’m using your shower, handsome.” He answers, his voice almost teasing.

“Oh? I can help with that if you want?” Jack purrs, moving to the foot of the staircase.

“I’m a big boy, I can do it myself.” Rhys chuckles, shutting the bathroom door behind him as the shower begins to run. Suddenly, his phone goes off again, a short tone signalling it's just a text message. Sliding it out from his back pocket, Jack cocks an eyebrow and makes his way to the front door. Opening it, he smirks when he meets eyes with his twin.

"Hey, baby brother." He snickers, ruffling the look-a-likes hair, moving to the side to let the man through. "What brings you to my humble abode?" He chuckles, walking him into the lounge.

"Uh... So the guys have been discussing something..." He mutters, scratching along his jawline awkwardly.

"Okay... well tell you what, being as it looks like it’s gonna be an awkward conversation, I'll go grab us a drink." He interrupts, making his way to the kitchen. A few moments pass, where Tim sits on the couch fiddling with his fingers and the hem of his jacket, before there's the sound of footsteps padding down the stairs and a stranger's voice calls out.

"Jackie, stop putting the shower gel in the bin if there's still some left in- oh..." The brunette calls, standing in the doorway to the lounge, a towel hanging onto his waist, hair damp and skin still slightly glistening. His words stutter to a stop at seeing the twin sitting on the couch,

"Hi." He smiles warmly, one hand raising to give a small wave and the other unconsciously trying to cover himself up.

"... But what's the point if you want get it out of the container?" Jack chuckles, walking in from the kitchen, two tumblers of whiskey in his hands, "I see you've met my brother then. Timothy, this is my boyfriend Rhys. Rhys, this is my brother Timothy." He grins, handing one drink over to his identical twin, before moving over to the new person in the room.

"Hey." Tim grins.

"Hi... Um, let me get changed and I'll shake your hand and stuff." The younger brunette giggles, a pink blush dusting over his cheeks. Jack takes his waist and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, causing the blush to deepen.

"Did you put my towel on the radiator?" Rhys asks, his voice quiet as the pair lean in close.

"Yeah, why? Is it nice and warm?" Jack grins, dipping the tips of his fingers under the fluffy fabric.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rhys replies, his smile warm, reaching up to press their lips together, completely forgetting about the onlooker.

"Go on you, get changed." Jack laughs, turning the younger man by his shoulders to face the stairs and giving his ass a light smack to send him on his way.

"You two look happy together." Tim states, the corner of his lip quirking up into a smirk.

"Yeah, we are. That's why I didn't want you lot staying for very long last night. I can't let anything fuck up what we have together." Jack replies, taking a swig from the tumbler and sitting down next to his brother. So what did you wanna talk about Tim-Tams?"

"Uh, the guys have planned out a new job and wanna know if you wanna be the leader... again." He quickly explains, wasting no time in getting the offer said and out of the way.

"Which bank?" He asks, his lips pursing either in thought or wonder.

"Hyperion."

"You're fucking crazy. Even _I_ think that's a bad idea, which it _is_..." Jack replies, shaking his head and looking away from the doppelganger, "and a bad idea which I'm gonna refuse. I've vowed to both myself and Rhys that I won't be doing anymore bank jobs. I can't risk either of our lives over that shit anymore." He adds, waving his hand through the air idly.

"They won't take that very well." Tim mutters, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And what are they gonna do about it?" Jack scoffs, rolling the liquid around in his glass, it sloshing up the sides every so often.

"They've made a plan to... _take Rhys out_ if he decides to say anything to the police. I tried to tell them not to, that he is an honest guy and that you pair really like each other. But they’re insistent that there's nothing stopping him from ratting us out. The plan was for me to get close enough to figure that out, but I told them no. That you're my big brother and that I told you I have your back." He explains, watching with hesitance as the anger just builds up inside the older man, the rage visible on his face.

"Those assholes!" He growls deeply in his throat.

"I'm sure that if they got the chance to know him-" Tim tries, the words tumbling from his lips.

"I can't believe you're even _considering_ this job Timothy. Do you know how _high_ Hyperion's security is?! It's- like- the biggest company in the world and, what? You guys just expect to _waltz_ in there with no troubles?" Jack interrupts, quickly changing the subject as easily as it had started.

"I-... I'm going through the vent systems to shut down their security in the control room." He sighs, already knowing that the other will object and have something to say.

"Hell no! Hyperion is a ruthless, murderous company full of corporate assholes. They probably have a _death machine_ in the vents, and if they don't they should. I won't have those lot risking my brother's life because they're blinded by cash! Atlas was a cakewalk because their security is so crap it's a simple job to hack them. _I_ can't even hack Hyperion. So how do _you_ expect to do it?!" He retaliates, his knuckles turning white as they grip the glass in his hands.

"You've tried to hack Hyperion?" Rhys' voice asks from the doorway. Both men look away from each other to see the, now fully clothed, brunette standing in black skinnies and a duck egg blue shirt, his hair messily pushed back with as little hair gel as possible.

"Eh, once or twice. Can't blame a guy for being curious." Jack shrugs, holding his arm out, inviting Rhys to come and park his perky, soft ass onto his lap.

"You could've been caught, idiot." Rhys replies, rolling his eyes slightly as he settles down comfortably in the older man's lap.

"But I wasn't." Jack smirks, nuzzling his nose light into the crook of his neck.

"Anyway, Timothy, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about the whole, no clothes thing earlier." He chuckles, his tone almost melodic as he holds his cybernetic hand out. Tim graciously takes it, the pair exchanging a handshake before grinning at each other.

"Its nice to meet the person who's been keeping my brother occupied enough that he doesn't even have enough time to call his younger brother." He chuckles, causing the brunette to blush sheepishly.

" _Baby_ brother." Jack corrects, grinning, wrapping his arms around Rhys' hips.

"Ah-ha-ha." Tim drones sarcastically.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here Timothy?" Rhys asks, leaning closer into Jack's chest.

"Tim please," the twin grins, "and just to offer Jack a job, but he's declined." He adds.

"Why? Shouldn't you help your brother out?" Rhys asks, his gaze a little disapproving when turning to Jack.

"It wasn't for him. Besides, I have you to look after." He teases, earning a light, playful punch to his shoulder.

"It was for another group of people. I'll let them know that you're busy." Tim nods, smiling warmly at the pair and producing his phone from his pocket.

"Are you sure? If they really need help, I'm sure we can work something out." Rhys asks, worry and guilt nibbling at his tone.

"No, it's fine, honestly." He chuckles. "Jack's lucky to have someone like you. I don't think I'd leave your side if I had the chance so I don't blame him for turning down the job."

* * *

“He said WHAT?!” Nisha’s face was red with irritation. If looks could kill, she would have most likely committed mass murder in the room.

“He didn’t want to take part in the Hyperion heist.” Tim cowered back slightly. He dared to speak out. “... And I agree with him.”

“What did you just say?”

“Jack’s right! Hyperion is just far too powerful to hack into! Don’t you remember last year when a group of broke college kids tried to rob them? Freakin’ turrets shot them to a pile of mush the second they cried out bank robbery.”

“Oh please! Those were frat assholes who had no experience or brains for that matter on how to properly rob a bank! _We_ on the other hand- have years of experience and the right brains for it.”

“I don’t know, Tim’s got a point.” Athena rubbed her chin, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. “Dahl, Atlas, those guys were child’s play. Hyperion is just too big and too powerful to take down. We might not even get past the front door in our gear.”

“So then we’ll do a discreet robbery! C’mon, what made you all soft so suddenly?”

“Nisha, darling… As much as I would love to get my hands on their pounds of cash, I’m afraid Timmy and Athena have a point.” Aurelia drawled out from her lounging spot on the couch, her long legs stretched out and carelessly laying across Wilhelm’s lap.

The olive skinned woman growled under her breath, slamming her fist on the wall of their hideout.

“For fucks sake, Jack just pussied out on us and now he’s shitfaced with love! We need this cash fast and we need it _now_.”

“Never too late to talk sense into him.” Wilhelm grumbled, thick arms crossed as usual.

“Damn right it isn’t. I’m going over there right now and set him straight. Maybe you don’t have the balls to tell him off just because he’s your brother, but I sure as hell do.” Nisha glared accusingly at Timothy and stormed out of the room.

“I’ll drive. We really don’t need to add another speeding ticket to add to our unpaid stash.” Athena got up from her chair and followed suit.

* * *

“W… wait! Don’t you think we should talk this through? At least let me call him and let him know we’re stopping by! Guys?!” Tim rushed after them like an abandoned pup, Wilhelm and Aurelia already ahead of him.

“Hey! I got a great idea! Why don’t we just go to the bar down the road and get drunk off our asses? No? How about bowling? That’s fun! Ha, okay let’s TP a house, why not Jack’s house since we’re all walking up his driveway?”

Timothy rambled on and on, trying to reason with his group but it was all to no avail as Nisha pounded her fist on the door so hard, Tim was worried it was going to break from it’s constant abuse.

“Jack! I know you’re in there! Get your dick out of that kid’s ass and bring your own ass down here right now!”

There was no response. Nisha was growing impatient and more pissed off as the seconds ticked by.

“I will make Wilhelm break this door open with his head if you don’t unlock it this instant!”

Wilhelm grunted and rose a skeptical eyebrow but his expression loosened as Nisha simply shook her head in reassurance.

“I’m giving you till the count of three! One! Two-”

Before she could below another word, the front door was opened, Rhys’ thin figure blocking the entrance to the penthouse.

“Are you… Jack’s friends?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah… are you Rhys?” Nisha placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow.

“Yes, I am.” To their surprise. The young man beamed at them and opened the door wider.

“Would you like to come in and talk to him? He passed out in the bedroom but I could wake him if you’d like.”

“No, that’s fine.” Tim interrupted before Nisha could speak for them all despite the wicked glare she shot him.

“I don’t think I know all of you besides Tim.”

They were hesitant to answer him but Tim cleared his throat and nudged Nisha with his elbow.

“I’m Nisha, that’s Ms. Kadam to you if you’re feeling nasty.” She responded, hands on her hips.

“Um, this is Athena, Aurelia and Wilhelm… they’re all good friends of Jack and I since we were young.” Tim scratched his head nervously, not really feeling comfortable where this was going.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you. I can’t believe Jack hasn’t told me about his friends yet!” Rhys chuckled. “I’m sorry, would you any of you like a drink?”

“Just get me a whole thing of hard liquor.” Nisha grumbled, flopping down on the couch lazily.

“Ooh, I’ll have a vieux carre. That is, if you can handle making it.” Aurelia gave a teasing smirk, her perfectly manicured finger tracing down the side of her face contemplatively.

“Sure thing, would you two like anything?” Rhys directed his attention to Athena and Wilhelm, their stares somewhere between hard and bored.

“Beer.” Wilhelm grumbled, easing himself down on the couch next to Nisha, Aurelia sitting down on the armrest with her legs crossed elegantly.

“I’m good.” Athena responded, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall. Rhys vanished into the kitchen and started rustling through the cabinets and setting glassware on the table top. Timothy sat on the chair opposite of the group, trying to force a reassuring smile while his leg bounced up and down.

“Here you go!” Rhys trotted back into the living space, a tray of drinks in his hands. He placed them on the coffee table and smiled kindly. Nisha reached for the bottle of whiskey and drank it straight from the bottle. Aurelia picked up her drink and took a sip, looking at it in slight awe.

“This is marvellous, darling. You made a perfect ratio with the cognac and benedictine. I’m impressed, which is very _rare_.”

“I used to bartend in college. I know a few things or two.” Rhys said sheepishly, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

“Nisha darling, give it a try.” Aurelia held out her drink for the stubborn woman to take.

“I’m fine with my own booze, ice queen.” Nisha scowled, taking another swig of her drink.

“Oh don’t be such a prude! Rhysie knows his liquor quite well.”

Nisha groaned and gave in, snatching the drink and spilling some of it on the couch.

“Might as well get even more drunk off my ass.” She shrugged and downed the whole thing. To her surprise, it was just as flavourful as Aurelia had described it. Nisha tapped the glass with her fingernail thoughtfully, the entire room trained on her.

“Hey legs for days, you think you can make another one of these?”

* * *

By twelve at night, the whole gang had gotten buzzed from their cocktail tasting that Rhys had mixed for them. The young man knew how to make a great mix, even Athena and Wilhelm were getting addicted, abandoning their beers for a dry martini mix. The tension from earlier had evaporated and was replaced with whole hearty laughter and chatter as they competed in a game of Bunkers and Badasses.

“I win again!! Suck on that Tim!” Nisha yelled valiantly, having been a bit more buzzed than those around her.

Tim, choosing to be sober for the night, sighed into his hands and was back where he started on the board.

“You’ve won five times in a row Nisha, I’m pretty sure you’re cheating at this point.”

“Nah, that’s just what the losers say to the winners.” Nisha slurped down her drink, slamming the glass down on the table.

They all continued like that, laughing way too loud and drinking a bit too much. At one point, Athena had flipped the board after losing, taking the game way too close to heart. It was like they had all been friends for years, Rhys just fitting into their group naturally.

“So tell us Rhysie…” Aurelia tilted Rhys’ chin up with her finger. “Is Jackie boy an amazing lover?”

“‘s mazing…” Rhys slurred, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.“ he treats me s’nice.”

“That’s so romantic.” Wilhelm deadpanned, maybe a little more drunk than the others.

“His dick is huge, right?” Nisha drawled, her arm lazily wrapped around Rhys’ shoulder. “Tell me it’s not.”

“t’s biggest I’ve ever seen…” Rhys giggled.

“Ugh…” Tim grimaced, giving in and taking a sip of beer.

“Too much information.” Athena made a face.

“Oh don’t listen to her Rhysie darling, she’s more into the ladies.” Aurelia chuckled, smirking at Athena when she glared at her.

Footsteps came thumping down the stairs, Jack standing shirtless at the foot of the staircase with messy hair and rubbing his eyes.

“Rhysie-? What the hell is going on, what are you all doing here?”

“Jackie you never told us your boyfriend was a cute bartender.” Aurelia raised her drink and sipped from it.

“Tim what the hell?!” Jack scowled over at his twin brother. He shrugged and continued to take sips from his bottle.

“Now let me tell you about the time Jack here got so wasted he woke up in a deflated kiddie pool.” Nisha swallowed her drink in one gulp and slammed it loudly on the table, breaking it to shards.

“Oh goddamn it.” Jack rubbed his scar. At least they were all getting along now.

* * *

Rhys knew how hard Jack was trying. To be honest, it broke his heart to see him fail so many times, beating himself up internally, whilst smiling and joking about it to him and his friends.

After they'd all had a sit down and talk about the future, where their relationship would take them and the group, it had been decided that the bank robberies would stop. Rhys had been relieved to hear that Jack would be trying to get a normal, respectable job, to earn some money for them and to help move them into a house. Their own house. But six failed job interviews were beginning to get to the older man. He'd come home late some night, reeking of alcohol and muttering things along the lines of how he wasn't good enough for Rhys and that he wouldn't be able to provide him with the life he deserves. The younger brunette would proceed to walk him to bed, telling him that ‘the life he wanted and deserved was with Jack and nothing else'. He'd wrap his arms around the broader man, stroking his fingers through the grey streak in his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Currently, Rhys was lounging in the double bed they'd bought, teetering on the edge of sleep, as he pushed himself into the pillows and wrapped the sheets tighter around himself. It was bank holiday Monday and they had planned to spend it together. Whether that was in bed, watching a movie or in a restaurant- Rhys didn't really care, just as long as he got to spend it with Jack. However, Jack wasn't with him. He was at another job interview and Rhys was alone in bed. Bored and waiting for the possibility of a drunk Jack to arrive home. He hadn't received a text from him all day either.

He hoped he was okay.

That question is quickly answered when the sound of the front door unlocking, opening and closing reaches his ears and he's left waiting to hear whether the footsteps sound scuffled and uncoordinated. That's why, when a hand brushes his face slightly, he jumps, not expecting the older man to make it to the bedroom without him hearing him.

"Afternoon princess." Jack hums, his words warm and happy.

"Hey." Rhys smiled, tilting his head forward as a nose nuzzles into the nape of his neck.

"What you wearing?" Jack chuckles lowly, teasing the younger man by tugging on the duvet that he currently had wrapped tightly around himself.

"My _short_ short pants." Rhys smirks, rolling away from the older man.

"Then why are you all covered up baby? Let me see that gorgeous ass of yours.” Jack purrs, crawling onto the bed after him.

"No." The brunette deadpans, gripping the sheets in case the other had any ideas.

"Not even for the new department head of coding at _Hyperion_?" He coos, running his fingers down the back of Rhys' neck. Rhys' eyes spring open, quickly throwing the sheets off of himself and wrapping his arms around the broader man.

"I'm so proud of you!" He squeals, peppering the man with big smooches along his jawline and cheeks. "How the hell did you get _department head_?!" He asks, sitting back onto Jack's lap, the man's hands cupping his ass.

"They were looking for someone with experience and... I don't know," he begins, shrugging his shoulders a little, "... they must've liked my skills."

"This is so amazing Jack!" Rhys breathes, pressing their lips together in a congratulatory kiss.

"Thought that would get you up." He smirks, massaging Rhys' cheeks with his fingertips.

"Wh- Yeah! This is such... Big news Jack!" Rhys fawns, embracing the man again, almost knocking him back and causing him to chuckle.

"Calm down kiddo." Jack laughs.

"Do the others know? Does your _brother_ know? We need to go and celebrate!" Rhys gushes, suddenly scrambling from the older man, to drop to the floor. The sound of him harshly dropping to his knees causes Jack to wince, but he pulls himself up, making for the door. However, Jack catches his wrist.

"You're the only person I've told... You were the most important. I'll tell everyone else when we go out." He informs. Rhys smiles warmly to him and nods in agreement.

* * *

After calling everyone in their circles up and arranging a time and place tonight by telling them there was something incredibly important they needed to be celebrating, Rhys had managed to round everyone up in the club down the road. The night consisted of a lot of happy yelling and jeers, ridiculously terrible dancing and heavy drinking after Jack's announcement. It also involved Jack dragging Rhys to the dance floor, slotting a thigh between his legs as they dance to the music, their hips grinding on one another, working each other up in the musky, smokey area of the club, the blinding stove lights doing nothing to hinder the intimacy of their dancing.

When Rhys woke up the next morning (afternoon) it was on the floor, light flooding into his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly to clear the blear. His head was resting on Jack's thighs, lips ridiculously close to the bulge in his pants and extremely uncomfortable, given that Nisha had her head resting on his stomach, his hand carded into Timothy's hair and his legs resting on Wilhelm's chest. By the looked of things, Athena and Aurelia were sober enough to chose the bed, or go home. He really wished he was as sober as they were last night. Then maybe he wouldn't be suffering from this banging hangover.

"Glad to see you're awake baby boy." Jack whispers softly from above him, a hand stroking gently through his hair.

"Mm," Rhys groans, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Where are we?"

"Our place." Jack smirks, relishing how out of it Rhys is.

"Doesn't look like it." The brunette mutters, his hands falling to lay on his chest.

"With that much alcohol in your system, you could be sitting upright and not know its our place." He chuckles.

"I... Don't remember what happened last night." Rhys sighs, shuffling gently away from the group of tangled limbs, without waking them.

"Eh, who cares, live in the present babe." Jack shrugs, standing with the younger man, who looked unsteady on his legs.

"Sooo, you can't remember either." Rhys summarises.

"Pretty much." He nods, before swiftly grabbing his lithe wrists and pushing him back into the bathroom, "but I do remember a certain, pretty, brunette grinding his ass on me all night. I think I deserve a little... _Appreciation_ for giving you some fun last night." He purrs.

"More like _me_ giving _you_ some fun." Rhys mutters, but drops down to his knees anyway, working his belt, undoing it and sliding his trousers down.

"Have I ever said how cute you are when you're down on your knees for me kitten?" He purrs, carding his fingers through the brunettes hair and bringing his close to his clothed cock.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Rhys smirks, kissing along the length of the already hard erection, the cloth doing nothing to hide it. He trails his lips up to the tip, working it into his mouth without even pulling it out.

"Fuuckkk..." Jack sighs, slipping his thumb into his own wristband to pull his underwear down himself, chewing his bottom lip when Rhys' tongue flicks over his slit, then taking him fully into his mouth, his lips massaging the flesh. He gently begins to rock his hips forward, his hand gripping Rhys' head tighter, his fingers curling deeper into his hair, pulling him more forward, the feeling of his teeth grazing lightly his sensitive skin driving him crazy.

"You're so good at this- shit!" he groans, his hips picking up pace, rocking faster and harder into Rhys' mouth, his head rolling back to rest against the door when his tip hits the back of his throat and the younger man's throat instinctively clenches. The noises of choking and gagging fill the room, causing Jack to cry out as, with one final, hard jolt of his hips, he's cumming down Rhys' throat, leaning back fully against the door for support as he holds the kids need still.

“That was intense." He breathes, finally letting Rhys back off, watching him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A warning would be nice." Rhys teases, finding joy in the small blush that surfaces to the others face.

"Sorry." He smirks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. There's a sudden loud bang on the door, causing the pair to jump as Jack moves away.

"Stop throat fucking your boyfriend and let me in! I need a piss." Nisha grumbles, her voice croaky and mood sour.

* * *

_Five months later…_

Rhys set up the dining room table, lining up the napkins perfectly straight and pushing the wine glasses back so they were all aligned with each other.

He was probably obsessing far too much over this dinner, but he was just too excited. Everything had to be perfect.

Just as he was taking the grilled chicken off the stove, Jack walked through the penthouse doors, taking in the delectable scent of dinner being cooked. He dropped his briefcase in the hall and made his way into the kitchen, coming up behind Rhys and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Smells good, babe.” He said with a kiss to his tattooed neck.

“Ah good! I was worried I added too much spice to the meat.” Rhys put the pan down and flipped around in Jack’s arms to kiss him on the lips.

“Maybe I should give a few taste tests, just to make sure it tastes good…”

“Don’t even think about it handsome, I know what you’re up to.” Rhys giggled as Jack mock pouted.

“So how was work today?”

“Well Tassiter was an asshole as usual but I did manage to fix that bug in the latest code.”

The two shared a chuckle while Jack helped Rhys set up the table.

“You think your friends are gonna like my friends?” Rhys asked, setting the silverware on the bright colored napkins.

“I’m sure Nish and your hat lady friend will share their favourite hat stores right on the spot. Relax kiddo, at the end of the day they’re getting a damn fine free meal out of it.”

Rhys chortled, the ring on his finger glinting in the low light.

“How do you think they’ll react to the news?”

“If my genius conclusions are correct, which are a hundred percent of the time-”

Rhys gave him a look, making Jack take his words further back.

“...ahem, I mean, _ninety-nine_ percent correct, then I’m sure they’ll be extremely pleased with you getting married to this fine strapping gentleman.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist, bringing him in for a deep kiss in the dim light of their abode.

 

It was a strange turn of events. Strange, but not regretful.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on tumblr!:  
> Mari: marichan-sensei  
> PitchJack: nihongoochitsuite


End file.
